Decisiones Que Cambian El Destino
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: Ahora Naruto Ha Cambiado De Rumbo, De Objetivos, De Metas Y Ambiciones, ¿Que Pasara Ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno gente, les traigo este fic que tengo desde hace casi 2 años, quisiera que lo lean y me dejen sus reviews, lo retomo porque me animaron a hacerlo, espero les guste y los disfruten

Saludos ;)

Capitulo 1 Mi Existencia

Alguna vez se han preguntado, ¿por qué vivo?, ¿por qué existo?, pues esas y otras preguntas son las que se ha hecho Naruto Uzumaki a su corta edad de 6 años, el único problema es que no ha encontrado respuesta alguna, en la vida muchos creen que al nacer tenemos un destino definido, otros dicen que nosotros podemos cambiar nuestro destino, pero el caso es que para algo nacimos, pero Naruto Uzumaki aun no sabe el motivo de su existencia ya que desde que nació a estado en la soledad, que el recuerde nunca conoció a sus padres, el dice que están muertos, pero fuera de eso, el siempre ha sido tratado por la mayoría de los aldeanos como un ''monstruo'' ya que siempre que sale a la calle eso le dicen… Monstruo, si se enferma, nadie se preocupa, en la mayoría de sus cumpleaños la pasa solo en la cama del hospital resultado del ''regalo'' de los aldeanos que consiste en una golpiza de muerte por parte de ellos, como lo que paso la semana pasada, el día que conoció a sus 2 primeros amigos…

Flash Back

Naruto iba corriendo de los aldeanos ya que este día era su cumpleaños y estaba huyendo de su ''regalo'', iba corriendo como nunca, tenía miedo, miedo de ser alcanzado y como cada año, mandado al hospital, iba tan concentrado en correr que no se dio cuenta que al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien, un chico de su edad, pelo negro y ojos de color negro.

Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- se escucho decir al chico que se estaba levantando del suelo, Naruto que todavía seguía aturdido por el golpe no se había levantado

No yo lo siento, es que vengo huyendo- dijo para después levantarse con ayuda del otro chico

¿Tu también huyes?- le pregunto el pelinegro

Si, estoy huyendo de los aldeanos, es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y me quieren golpear- dijo Naruto

Que mal que te golpeen en tu cumpleaños, a mí también me pasa eso en los míos, pero en este momento estoy huyendo de mi clan que me quiere golpear- dijo el chico-¡ ahí vienen!-

Ven, sígueme- entonces el chico y Naruto empezaron a correr al único lugar donde Naruto estaba seguro… Ichiraku Ramen, cuando al fin llegaron que para su suerte estaba abierto- aquí estaremos seguros

Entonces los2 entraron para encontrarse solo con Teuchi y Ayame

Viejo, Ayame-Neechan, ¿pueden escondernos de los aldeanos?- pregunto Naruto tomando un asiento

Claro Naruto-Kun, por cierto hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?, ven te tenemos un regalo- dijo Ayame sirviéndole un gran tazón de ramen a Naruto

Gracias Ayame-Neechan, por cierto él es…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Naruto

Lo siento, con todo esto de huir se me olvido decirles mi nombre, Razor Uchiha, mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

Pues yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y ellos son Ayame-Neechan y el viejo- dijo Naruto apuntando a cada uno respectivamente

Mucho gusto Razor-Kun, ven siéntate a ti también te serviré un plato- dijo Ayame

Mucho gusto chico-Saludo Teuchi- espera… Naruto ¿¡como me dijiste!- empezó a gritar

O.O Lo siento, pero es que nunca me dijiste tu nombre- dijo un muy aterrado Naruto

No importa- dijo un resignado Teuchi

Por cierto Razor-Kun, ¿que edad tienes?- pregunto Ayame

Bueno, yo cumplí 6 años el mes pasado- contesto Razor

Después de un rato entre pláticas, risas y bastantes regaños por parte de Teuchi a Naruto una voz se escucho

Razor-Kun, ¿estas aquí?- pregunto una voz entrando al lugar

Si aquí estoy Itachi-niisan- dijo Razor bajando de su lugar

¿Quien eres tú?- pregunto Naruto también bajando de su asiento

Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, mucho gusto a todos- dijo Itachi haciendo una leve reverencia

Bueno Itachi-niichan, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y ellos son Ayame-Neechan y el viejo que aun no me dice su nombre- dijo un eufórico Naruto

Mucho gusto Naruto-Kun, entonces vámonos Razor-Kun, Kumiko-Chan ha estado muy preocupada y Sasuke pues a él no le importa, pero bueno vámonos- Dijo Itachi saliendo de Ichiraku

Espera, ¿quiénes son Sasuke y Kumiko?- pregunto Naruto antes que los otros 2 se fueran

Sasuke y Kumiko son hermanos gemelos, aunque no se parecen mucho, y ellos 2 son mis hermanos menores, los 2 tienen 6 años y Razor-Kun es nuestro primo- contesto Itachi

¿Los volveré a ver?, es que ustedes son mis primeros amigos…- dijo Naruto un con la mirada en el piso

Claro- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

Fin Flash Back

Eso fue la semana pasada pero en este momento Naruto está corriendo por las calles de Konoha en busca de esas personas que se hicieron su amigo, escucho que se irían de la aldea y él quería irse con ellos, no quería quedarse solo y mas aparte de eso algo le decía que si iba con ellos una de las preguntas que han azotado su vida se respondería, cuál era el motivo de su existencia, esa pregunta que hasta el momento no ha tenido respuesta para él, el va corriendo por las calles y entonces mira 2 siluetas que van en dirección a la entrada una más pequeña que la otra, entonces logra alcanzarlos

Razor, Itachi-niichan, esperen- dijo Naruto parándose frente a ellos

¿Que pasa Naruto-Kun?- pregunto Itachi

Déjenme ir con ustedes por favor- les dijo Naruto con una determinación en los ojos que aunque le digan que no el ira, Razor voltea a ver a Itachi y este solo asiente

De acuerdo, ve por tus cosas, rápido- le dice Itachi, entonces Naruto sale corriendo

En Otro Lado

Sasuke y Kumiko estaban en el suelo como si hubieran visto un fantasma, había un gran silencio hasta que…

Itachi ¡¿por qué o hiciste?, ¿por que los mataste a todos?- Sasuke esto último lo dijo casi en susurro

Puertas De La Aldea

Naruto no había tardado casi nada, ya que todo lo tenía listo ya que el sabía que no le dirían que no, entonces los 3 emprendieron camino pero uno de ellos iba muy pensativo

(Algún día volveré y destruiré esta aldea)- pensaba cierto rubio mientras caminaban

Días Después En La Aldea

Un ninja iba corriendo por toda la aldea en dirección a la torre del Hokage subió las escaleras y toco la puerta y se le dio la orden de pasar.

Hokage-Sama, Naruto Uzumaki se fue de la aldea- dijo el ninja recuperando el aire

Ya lo sé- contesto el Hokage viendo la aldea desde la ventana

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el ninja después de recuperar el aliento

Nada, Naruto se fue por su propia cuenta, puedes retirarte- termino el Hokage

Hai- después de eso el ninja desapareció en una nube de humo

Escuche bien Sensei- se escucho una voz entrando por la ventana

Así es Jiraiya, el se fue por su propia cuenta-

¿Y cree que regresen?- pregunto Jiraiya tomando asiento en una silla frente al Hokage

De eso estoy seguro, lo que temo es que para que regresara- continúo Sarutobi sin dejar de ver por la ventana

¿Quiere que vaya y lo busque?- pregunto Jiraiya

No, aun si lo encuentras el no regresara, lo hará en su momento, solo espero que no lo haga por lo que creo que lo hará- termino el Hokage

El tiempo empezó a pasar, los 2 por tener habilidades especiales Itachi les ponía duros entrenamientos, a uno por tener el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno y al otro ser el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Itachi a ellos 2 los mantenía ocultos ya que este entro a una organización llamada Akatsuki y si estos sabia de sus habilidades seguramente, mandarían por ellos, después de un tiempo de duros entrenamientos los 2 se habían vuelto extremadamente fuertes y con una actitud fría y seria.

Un día durante unas de sus misiones que Itachi les impuso para poner a prueba sus habilidades, fueron a un pueblo que fue atacado por un tal Orochimaru, se encontraron al pueblo totalmente destruido, pero entre las casas quemadas y los lugares hechos pedazos se encontraron a un chico más o menos de su edad, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros y una piel muy pálida, el decidió ir con ellos su nombre Shun Amagai.

Cuando Naruto y Razor le dijeron de su nuevo acompañante a Itachi este al principio empezó a dudar, pero después de que se diera cuenta de que Shun, poseía una inteligencia muy grande decidió también entrenarlo, tiempo después a los 3 les entrego las bandas de Konoha, las 3 eran negras, también les había enseñado el Kenjutsu [Así se le llama al arte de usar la Katana], cada quien poseía 2 Katanas de empuñadura de color negro

Así que pasaron los años cada vez se hacían más poderosos, según palabras de Itachi, cada quien de ellos se podía enfrentar fácilmente a cualquier miembro de Akatsuki, bueno esa vez tal vez exagero un poco, pero el hecho es que se habían hecho muy fuertes.

Hasta que ese día llego, habían pasado más de 6 años desde su partida y ahora era el momento de su regreso, 3 siluetas se veían desde la entrada de la aldea, al llegar a esta se podían ver a 3 chicos de entre 12 y 13 años.

Uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules con 3 marcas en cada mejilla, traía pues un pantalón negro, unas sandalias ninja negras, un chaleco negro [así como el de la película 3], una camiseta manga larga anaranjada [vamos Naruto sin anaranjado no es Naruto xD] y unos guantes como los de Kakashi negros y todo esto se completaba con la banda negra de Konoha En su frente

El otro era de pelo negro y ojos negro, venia con la ropa igual que su compañero rubio, solo que la camiseta manga larga era roja y la banda de Konoha también la trae en la frente

El último era un chico de piel pálida y pelo y ojos negro [como ver a L de Death Note, solo que de niño], y venia con la ropa igual que sus otros 2 compañeros solo que la camiseta manga larga era de color blanco y la banda de la aldea la trae puesta en el brazo izquierdo.

Los 3 traían sus 2 Katanas en la espalda, ambas apuntando en el hombro izquierdo.  
>[Así como las trae scorpion de Mortal Kombat]<p>

Esos 3 eran Shun, Naruto y Razor que iban a la aldea con un solo objetivo…Su Destrucción

Naruto, ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Shun comenzando a caminar junto con sus compañeros hacia dirección al edificio del Hokage

Claro que si Shun, toda esta gente se lo merece, pero mientras debemos evitar cualquier muerte innecesaria- contesto Naruto

Pero primero debemos ir a hablar con el Hokage para que nos deje participar en los exámenes Chunnin- termino Razor

Por Otro Lado

El equipo 7 conformado por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai [Si en Shippuden lo pusieron para sustituir a Sasuke, porque no en el principio sustituye a Naruto, bueno en mi fic así es] solo que Sasuke no venía con ellos, venían muy felices ya que acababan de cumplir una misión en el País De Las Olas, fue una misión muy difícil, en el camino se encontraron al equipo 8 y se pusieron a hablar para que después se les unieran 3 niños

Sai-Niichan, ¿en serio todo eso paso?- pregunto un niño que iba a un lado de Sai

Claro que si Konohamaru-Kun-contesto Sai

Entonces Konohamaru siguió caminando que sin darse cuenta choco con un sujeto vestido de negro con un objeto vendado en su espalda

Oye mocoso, ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? Hablo el sujeto de negro

Ya cálmate Kankurou- le dijo una rubia con el pelo con 4 coletas, con un gran abanico en la espalda

Descuida Temari, acabare con este mocoso enseguida- dijo Kankurou tomando del cuello a Konohamaru, levantándolo con mucha facilidad, ante esto todos quedaron perplejos y se limitaron a observar como acababan con Konohamaru, pero uno de ellos, mejor dicho una, reunió un poco de valor para acercarse y hablar

¿ q..que no bajas?- dijo una muy asustada Hinata

¿Qué?- entonces soltó a Konohamaru que cayó al suelo- tu también quieres sufrir- dijo soltándole un puñetazo y entonces Hinata solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo…sintieron una corriente de aire y esperaron unos segundos pero el golpe nunca llego, entonces Hinata lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un rubio que estaba sujetando con su mano el antebrazo de Kankurou y al lado del rubio otros 2 sujetos

(¿Quien es él?) se pregunto Hinata

(O.O, ¿cuando fue que llego?)- se preguntaban todos en ese momento

¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?- dijo el rubio soltando a Kankurou y volteándose a ver a Hinata- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara levemente

Si gr..gracias- Contesto Hinata

Oye tú, ¿por qué me detuviste?- pregunto un muy furioso Kankurou dirigiéndose a Naruto que le daba la espalda

Si no quieren problemas, es mejor que se vayan- dijo Razor que no había dicho nada desde que detuvieron a Kankurou

¿Que dijiste…?- iba comenzar una nueva pelea pero una voz lo detuvo

Kankurou ya basta- se escucho una voz y todos voltearon para encontrarse con un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y unas ojeras muy nítidas, el llevaba una calabaza en la espalda

Claro Gaara-dijo Kankurou haciéndose un poco para atrás, entonces Gaara se acerco a los 3 que acaban de llegar antes que el

Lamento la actitud de mis hermanos, por cierto ustedes 3 parece que su sed de sangre es muy grande- dijo Gaara observando a Naruto, Shun y Razor

Eso parece- contesto Shun

Espero poder enfrentarlos, para saber que existencia es más grande.. la suya…o la mía- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a alejarse, pero se detuvo y giro la cabeza- por cierto mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, cuales son los suyos

Naruto Uzumaki- contesto Naruto, y ellos son Shun Amagai y RZ

De acuerdo, espero poder enfrentarlos pronto- dijo Gaara alejándose con sus hermanos

Nosotros también- contestaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Naruto me alegra que recordaras no decir mi nombre- le dijo Razor en voz baja para que solo escuchara Naruto y Shun

Si, no hay problema- dijo Naruto para después dirigirse a los Genin que seguían en estado de Shock- con ninjas como ustedes, no puedo esperar mucho de esta aldea- este comentario molesto mucho a los ninja que casi se lanzaban sobre los 3 de no ser por alguien

Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo una voz desde arriba de un árbol

¡Sasuke enséñales!- grito Sakura desde su lugar

Naruto aun seguía sin moverse, pero sus 2 compañeros ya no estaban a lado de el sino a un lado de Sasuke, para desconcierto de todos

Oye Sasuke, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación aparecerse de repente e interrumpir una plática?- le dijo Shun a Sasuke que se encontraba a su lado derecho

Ahora tendremos que matarte- le dijo Razor desde su lado izquierdo

(O.O, ¿cuando aparecieron detrás de mí?) Sasuke trago saliva cosa que Shun y Razor notaron

Jajaja, solo era una broma, no te mataremos…aun- le dijeron Shun y Razor al mismo tiempo, después de eso bajaron del árbol de un salto y se fueron a donde estaban

Grac..Gracias- le dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo- mi nombre es Hi..Hinata Hyuuga- le dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto Hinata, los nombres de mis compañeros ya los debes haber escuchado y no te preocupes no es nada, espero verlos a todos en los exámenes Chunnin- tras decir esto Naruto, Razor y Shun desaparecieron

Esos sujetos, no les tengo mucha confianza- dijo Kiba mientras comenzaba a caminar

(^/^ Naruto-Kun)- pensaba Hinata viendo el cielo

¿En qué piensas Hinata?- le pregunto Sakura

¿He?, no nada es solo, que mañana son los exámenes Chunnin y debemos descansar- dijo Hinata con un sonrojo muy notorio

Es cierto, me despido- dijo Sai y después de so todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Rumbo A La Torre Del Hokage

¿Por qué salvaste a esa chica Naruto?- pregunto Shun

No se, de repente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo- contesto Naruto

Como sea, de seguro que nuestro Naruto se enamoro- le dijo Razor dándole codazos en las costillas

Si es lo más seguro, después de todo es una chica muy linda- le dijo Shun empezando a darle codazos del otro lado

¡Ya basta tenemos que ir a hablar con el Hokage!- les dijo un Naruto muy furioso

O.O, Si- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Los 3 siguieron caminado por las calles hasta el edificio del Hokage, una vez ahí comenzaron a subir en las escaleras, pero en la mente e Naruto muchos preguntas surgían por lo antes acontecido, ¿por qué la salve?, ¿por qué pienso estas cosas?, muchas preguntas sin respuesta que al final termino ignorando cuando se pararon frente a la puerta del despacho del Hokage, después de tocar la puerta escucharon un ''Adelante'' , entraron

Buenos días Hokage-Sama- saludaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Naruto…, Razor?, son ustedes?- pregunto levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a los 2 ya mencionados

Si, somos nosotros Hokage-Sama- contestaron los 2 para que después el Hokage les diera un gran abrazo

Lo siento, si yo los hubiera protegido mejor, no se hubieran tenido que ir- dijo Sarutobi mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

No es su culpa Hokage-Sama, es culpa de los aldeanos de esta aldea- Le dijo Naruto, después de eso Sarutobi regreso a su asiento

¿Y que los trae de vuelta?- pregunto

Venimos para pedirle que nos una a los exámenes Chunnin- le dijo Shun- por cierto mi nombre es Shun Amagai

Mucho gusto Shun, de acuerdo estarán en los exámenes, pero, ¿para qué quieren eso?- les pregunto mientras firmaba unos papeles

Usted debería saberlo- le contesto Naruto

Toma, esta es la llave de tu antiguo departamento, por que supongo que no tienen donde quedarse- les dijo el Hokage entregándoles las llaves a Naruto

Gracias- le contesta y entonces los 3 se retiran con una leve reverencia

Espero que no vengas por lo que creo Naruto- se dijo así mismo el Hokage ya que el equipo de Naruto saliera

Entonces los 3 salieron del edificio, pero Naruto quería comer así que se dirigieron al único lugar al que Naruto se le ocurrió… Ichiraku Ramen

Una vez allí se encontraron de nuevo con el equipo 7 y 8 que se encontraban comiendo

Viejo aquí 3 platos- dijo Naruto para que después les sirvieran la comida, Naruto y Razor se sentaron a comer, pero Shun se quito las sandalias ninja y se sentó de una manera extraña cosa que desconcertó a los que estaban allí

Oigan ustedes 2 se me hacen conocidos- les dijo Ayame desde el otro lado de la barra

Si yo soy Naruto y el es RZ- le contesto Naruto sin dejar de comer

(¿RZ?, la única persona que recuerdo su nombre lleva esas letras es Razor-Kun, si el debe ser además se parece mucho), que bueno verlos de nuevo- les dijo Ayame

Gracias Ayame-Neechan- le dijo Naruto

Mientras con el equipo 7 y 8

Esos sujetos son extraños- les susurro Kiba a los demás lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos escucharan

Si bastante, mira cómo se sienta ese tal Shun- hablo Sakura- ¿por qué no les preguntamos de donde vienen?

Si es buena idea, ¿pero quien?- dijo Sai desde su lugar

Después todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke

Olvídenlo yo no lo haré- les dijo Sasuke volteando a otro lado mostrando indiferencia

Nadie se atrevió hasta que…

Na..Naruto-kun- se escucho la voz de Hinata

¿He?, Que pasa Hinata- le contesto Naruto

Que..queria hacerte una pre…preguntarte al..algo- le dijo Hinata muy sonrojada

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto

¿Que si de dónde vienes?- le pregunto Hinata volteando hacia otra lado para que Naruto no viera su cara sonrojada

Nosotros venimos de esta aldea- le contesto solamente

Después de eso Hinata volteo hacia delante para encontrarse con Shun que estaba parado arriba de la barra [Como naruto con Sasuke en el capítulo 3] mirando detenidamente la cara de Hinata después de eso acerco mas su cara viendo detenidamente sus ojos, como si los estuviera examinando

Tu… eres una Hyuuga- le dijo Shun sin moverse de la posición de donde estaba

O/O, a..así es- le contesto Hinata con mucha timidez por lo cerca que estaba Shun de su rostro

Que bueno, siempre he querido enfrentarme a uno, espero que en estos exámenes se me dé la oportunidad- le dijo Shun aun sin moverse

Oye tu rarito, ¿por qué no regresas a tu lugar?- le dijo una muy furiosa Sakura, pero Shun no le tomo importancia y no quito la vista de Hinata, que de un momento a otro parecía que se desmayaría

A Naruto le hervía la sangre ver la cercanía de Shun con Hinata, sentía una sensación que nunca había sentido…¿celos?, eso era imposible y menos con una chica que acaba de conocer

Ya basta Shun, regresa a tu lugar, no ves que la asustaras- le dijo Naruto, Shun tras escuchar esto con una velocidad increíble regreso a el lugar donde estaba

Demasiado tarde, creo que ya está asustada- dijo Razor que no había mencionado ninguna palabra

Disculpa a Shun, Hinata, el es así todo el tiempo- le dijo Naruto

No…no hay pro…problema- le contesto Hinata

De acuerdo, es hora de irnos- dijo Naruto, acto seguid los 3 salieron del lugar, tras esperar a Shun que se volviera a poner sus sandalias ninja- por cierto, espero verlos mañana en los exámenes

Después de eso cada quien se fue a su casa a preparar sus cosas para el examen, en la casa de Naruto….

Shun se encontraba comiendo un helado de chocolate mientras miraba la televisión sentado en el sillón de esa forma extraña en que lo hace [Si se parece a L, ¿por qué no se comporta como el?, bueno aquí Shun se parece y comporta como L]

Hay muchos participantes en el examen de este año- dijo Shun sin despegar la vista de la televisión

Eso parece- dijo Razor mientras estaba sentado en otro sillón también viendo la televisión

Yo solo espero enfrentarme a un Hyuuga- hablo Shun

Espero que si te enfrentas a uno no lo mates- contesto Naruto viendo la aldea de noche por la ventana

Eso ya lo sé, después de todo no quiero que Hinata-Chan se enoje contigo- dijo Shun viendo de reojo a Naruto

Sabes cuál es nuestra misión, ¿cierto?-pregunto Naruto a sus 2 compañeros

Si…- contestaron Razor y Shun

Con eso basta…

Continuara….


	2. Exámenes Chunin 1 y 2

Gracias a los review que me dejaron (1 U_U) espero recibir mas en el futuro, disfruten del capitulo ;D

Capitulo 2 Exámenes Chunin 1 y 2

Al siguiente día todos se levantaron muy temprano para entrenar y preparar sus cosas para los exámenes Chunin, esto no era la excepción para Naruto y su equipo que se habían levantado y se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamientos 3 para empezar a entrenar

Recuerden, a partir de ahora nada de juegos-dijo Naruto- mataremos a cualquiera que se cruce en nuestro camino

Si como sea- dijo Razor- por cierto no nos dijiste tu plan para destruir la aldea

Bueno, en el último combate de la tercera fase, liberare al máximo al Kyuubi…- pero fue interrumpido por Shun

¿Y estás seguro?, ¿lo sabrás controlar?- pregunto Shun mientras seguían caminando

Claro que sí, yo ya soy capaz de controlar las 9 colas, ese zorro maldito jamás me controlara, sabes muy bien que no fue en vano el entrenamiento de Itachi-Niichan- termino de decir por qué llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento

Ahí se encontraba el equipo 7 entrenando así que se sentaron en unos troncos cercanos a excepción de Shun que no se podría decir que se sentó, a observar como entrenaban pero eso no paso desapercibido por el equipo 7 que rápidamente se acerco a donde estaban Naruto, Razor y Shun

¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto fríamente Sasuke como siempre

Viendo qué nivel tienen las futuras fuerzas de Konoha- contesto Razor

Y que ¿están satisfechos?- pregunto Sai

No realmente, se nota que los ninjas de Konoha son muy débiles- contesto Naruto viendo fijamente a los 3 Genin que tenían enfrente

Pues espero que sepan que en los exámenes Chunnin será diferente, pero lo más seguro es que ustedes no hayan entrado por débiles- dijo Sakura con aires de superioridad

Espera, espera Kunoichi de cabello rosa, nosotros estaremos ahí, solo espero que no se mueran antes de la tercera etapa- dijo Razor que tras decir esto los 3 desaparecieron

Sakura-San, creo que no fue buena idea decir eso- dijo Sai volteando ver a Sakura

No lo sé Sai, ¿crees que intenten matarnos?- pregunto Sakura sin dejar de ver los 3 troncos que tenía enfrente

Como sea, hay que seguir entrenando- Sasuke tras decir esto continuaron con su entrenamiento

El equipo de Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea

Recuerden, si ninjas de esta aldea necesitan ayuda en el examen ayúdenlos- dijo Shun

Y eso ¿por qué Shun?- pregunto Naruto viendo a su compañero

Eso es fácil Naruto, mientras menos ninjas de otras aldeas haya en la competencia, menos habrá el día en el que destruiremos Konoha- esta vez fue Razor que contesto

Entonces los 3 entraron a Ichiraku Ramen a comer antes del examen

El equipo 7 ya había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigió al edificio del examen y se encontraron con que 2 Shinobis bloqueaban la entrada, así que Sasuke les dijo a todos que había un Genjutsu y entonces todos pudieron seguir con su recorrido

Ahí se encontraron con un sujeto de ojos perla y a un sujeto de cejas llamativas que le pateo el trasero a Sasuke e iba a derrotarlo pero una tortuga lo impidió, después de eso salió un Jounin con las mismas llamativas cejas que su alumno, así que luego de todos esos acontecimientos llegaron a la sala de la primer parte del examen, ahí se encontraron con el equipo 10 y 8

Hola Sasuke-Kun- dijo una rubia abrazando por atrás a Sasuke

¡Ino deja en paz a Sasuke!- grito Sakura y después de eso empezó una de ya tantas pelas entre ellas

Después de eso el equipo 8, Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaron

Vaya que problemático, así que ustedes también vinieron- dijo Shikamaru al equipo 7

Si, parece que los 3 equipos de la academia estamos aquí- dijo Sai y Sakura e Ino tras escuchar esto detuvieron su pelea

Es cierto aquí estamos los 9 novatos- Kiba siguió con la plática

Tras decir esto se escucho como las puertas se abrían y por ahí entraba el equipo de Naruto

Ñam, Ñam, ¿quienes son esos?- pregunto Chouji Mientras comía

No lo sé, son unos sujetos que llegaron a la aldea hace poco- contesto Shino

Y no están nada mal y ese rubio creo que lo quiero conocer- Dijo Ino y Hinata al escuchar eso sentía que le hervía la sangre

Después los 3 recién llegados pasaron a un lado de los 3 equipos, Ino no perdió el tiempo

Hola soy Ino ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo mientras se le acercaba

Entonces Naruto se detuvo y giro la cabeza hacia los 3 equipos y solo se limito a contestar- Naruto- Entonces giro más la vista y se encontró con Hinata- Hola Hinata-Chan- mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y después de escuchar eso todos voltearon a ver a Hinata

^/^ Ho..Hola Naruto-Kun- contesto Hinata con un sonrojo muy notorio

¿Quien son ellos?- pregunto apuntando a Shikamaru y Chouji

Bue..Bueno ellos son Shi..Shikamaru y Chouji- contesto Hinata

De acuerdo, mucho gusto a todos- dijo Naruto y todos asintieron con la cabeza y después de eso él y su quipo se fueron

Después de esa conversación a los 3 equipos se les acerco un sujeto de cabellos gris

Hola a todos- dijo levantando la mano

Hola- Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

Así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el recién llegado

Así es, como sabes mi nombre- contesto el pelinegro

Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y lo es por esto- sacando unas tarjetas- están son infotarjetas actúan con mi chakra y me permite saber las características de los Shinobi- contesto Kabuto

Quiero saber la información de 5 personas- dijo Sasuke

Por supuesto- tras decir esto coloco la tarjeta en el suelo

De Rock Lee- dijo Sasuke

Bien pues aquí dice que sus compañeros de equipo son Neji Hyuuga y Ten-Ten, lleva hechas misiones tanto D como C, según sus estadísticas es experto en Taijutsu

Bien, el siguiente Sabaku no Gaara- hablo el Uchiha y Kabuto saco otra tarjeta

A ver… Sabaku no Gaara, sus compañeros son Temari y Kankurou, solo lleva hechas misiones rango C y las hizo sin recibir ningún rasguño- tras decir esto desconcertó a todos- sus estadísticas son desconocidas

Bueno pues los otros 3 son Naruto y sus compañeros- termino Sasuke, entonces Kabuto les dio un impulso de chakra a 3 tarjetas

A ver, Naruto Uzumaki, sus compañeros de equipo son Shun Amagai y otro sujeto desconocido, sus estadísticas son desconocidas, que extraño…-pero fue interrumpido

¿Que pasa?- pregunto Kiba

Según esto, no lleva hecho ninguna misión- termino Kabuto

Debe ser porque son muy débiles- dijo Kiba con aires de superioridad

Si eso debe ser (¿Serán ellos?) Shun Amagai, al igual que Naruto sus estadísticas son desconocidas y no lleva hecha ninguna misión-

Esos sujetos sí que son extraños- hablo Sakura

¿Y por ultimo… mmm?, de este último no tengo nada, ni su nombre ni estadísticas, ninguna misión hecha-

Que extraño- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Oye niño, ¿por qué no dejas tus tarjetas?- dijo un sujeto con toda la cara vendada

¿Por qué no vienes aquí momia?- dijo Kabuto guardando las cartas y poniéndose en posición de pelea

Entonces el sujeto momia que era de la aldea del Sonido se lanzo contra Kabuto pero este lo esquivo pero a los pocos segundos sus lentes se quebraron, iban a continuar con la pelea pero el Censor del examen llego

Muy bien pervertidos con cara de niño, a todos se les dio un número, todos a sus asientos- tras decir esto todos fueron a su lugar

Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, este es un examen escrito, que consta de 10 preguntas, la última pregunta se les dará al final del examen, si se les sorprende copiando se les restaran 2 puntos, si algún miembro del equipo saca 0 todo el equipo será expulsado…¡Comiencen!- tras decir esto todos se pusieron a contestar el examen

A Hinata le sorprendió que le haya tocado a un lado de Naruto, pero rápidamente vio como no le ponía atención al examen y solo miraba para todos lados como buscando algo, pero luego el Sensei los interrumpió

Numero 105 siéntese bien- dijo el Sensei refiriéndose a Shun

Lo siento pero no puedo- Contesto Shun sin dejar de contestar el examen

¿Que no me escuchaste?, que te sentaras bien-

Lo siento Censor pero el….- iba hablar Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Shun

Es que el asiento es muy incomodo- mintió Shun antes de que su secreto fuera revelado

De acuerdo- dijo Ibiki

Hinata miraba como Naruto no respondía, tal vez sería por que no sabe nada, quien sabe, así que empezó a hacer su examen hacia Naruto pero este se dio cuenta

No te preocupes Hinata-Chan, mis compañeros son muy inteligentes como para hacer el examen ellos solos, te aseguro que algo pasara, confía en mí- dijo mientras sonreía

De acuerdo- y tras decir esto siguió contestando su examen

Ya varios minutos habían pasado y varios participantes habían sido eliminados al ser descubiertos copiando, los centinelas estaban apuntando en sus tablas rápidamente, tal vez para asustarlos… quien sabe, hasta que el momento llego la décima y última pregunta

Ibiki les había dicho que si no tomaban la pregunta serian expulsados del examen y si decidían tomarla y fallaban perderían la oportunidad de ser Chunin permanentemente… así que muchos optaron por no participar y salieron del examen, Naruto miraba que muchos se estaban saliendo y eso perjudicaba al plan así que decidió hacer algo

¡No tengan miedo!, no se dejen llevar por lo que ese sujeto dice, confíen en ustedes mismos- termino de decir, pocas palabras pero que tuvieron un gran efecto, darles valor a los demás participantes

Están Aprobados- dijo Ibiki cosa que desconcertó a muchos, ¿solo así?, quien sabe, después de eso empezó a decir las cosas que se deben de tomar en cuenta al recolectar información [Decir esto me recuerda a Jiraiya xD], después descubrió su cabeza mostrando gran cantidad de cicatrices, después de hablar de eso un rato apareció por la ventana el siguiente Censor, Anko Mitarashi… Una Loca según palabras de Naruto, esta los dirigió hacia su segunda prueba que sería en el bosque de la muerte

Una vez ahí todos se reunieron y explico lo que tenían que hacer

Vaya, otra prueba fácil- dijo Naruto después de escuchar eso Anko le lanzo un Kunai que Naruto fácilmente esquivo después Anko apareció atrás de el con otro Kunai

¿Crees que será tan fácil niño?- después de decir eso paso la lengua por el Kunai

¿Así que eras alumna de la serpiente de Orochimaru?- pregunto Naruto en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara, cosa que desconcertó mucho a ella, ¿cómo podía saber eso?- ¿que tal si te mato en este momento?- le pregunto ahora el apareciendo detrás de ella con un Kunai en su garganta- pero no lo haré- después de decir eso regreso con sus compañeros

(Este chico es peligroso)- pensaba Anko aun muy sorprendida

Después de eso les explico lo de los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra pero esa explicación fue interrumpida por Konohamaru y su equipo para hacer una entrevista a los participantes

Naruto se fue a sentar en el borde de un árbol, después de eso llego Konohamaru

Oye disculpa ¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?- pregunto Konohamaru a un lado de él

Claro- se limito a contestar

Dime,¿ cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Konohamaru sacando una libreta y un lápiz

Naruto Uzumaki- contesto mientras cerraba los ojos en pose de meditación

¿Tienes algún sueño?- pregunto Konohamaru

Una vez tuve uno, pero me vi forzado a olvidarme de él, a veces la vida no es muy justa, ¿sabes?, y dime ¿tú tienes un sueño? –pregunto esta vez Naruto

Claro, yo me convertiré en Hokage, ¡si señor!- dijo un muy entusiasmado Konohamaru

Pues si quieres lograrlo, tendrás que luchar y prepararte para mucho dolor y lágrimas, no será fácil pero te aseguro que si te esfuerzas tampoco será imposible- término de decir para después levantarse y que Konohamaru lo imitara

Vaya, creo que tienes razón Naruto-Niichan- dijo Konohamaru pero entonces Naruto se le quedo viendo fijamente- ¿que dije algo malo?

No, no es nada, es solo que ya tengo que entregar la solicitud, nos vemos, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Naruto

¡Konohamaru!-

Entonces la entrevista termino pero no se dieron cuenta, al menos no Konohamaru, que Hinata los estaba escuchando

(Es por eso que sabe tanto de la vida, debió haber sufrido mucho)- después de eso salió de su lugar y fue a entregar la solicitud

Dada la hora todas las puertas que rodeaban al bosque de la muerte fueron abiertas y todos los equipos entraron a toda velocidad hacia el bosque

El equipo de Naruto ya había conseguido 5 pergaminos 3 del cielo y 2 de la tierra, ya habían matado a 4 equipos, 2 de la neblina, 1 de la arena y 1 de la nube

Iban corriendo entre los árboles cuando se encontraron un equipo de la aldea de la neblina enfrente

Ustedes tendrán que darnos sus pergaminos- dijo uno de ellos

Naruto ¿crees que ellos tengan el pergamino que nos falta?- pregunto Razor

Pues hay que averiguarlo- dijo, entonces los 3 empezaron a desenfundar las 2 Katanas que traían en la espalda, cuando la mitad de las espadas estaba fura pasaron como 2 segundos y después de eso los 3 Genin de la neblina cayeron al suelo ya sin vida causa de los múltiples cortes que tenían

Que suerte tenemos, al parecer ellos tenían un pergamino de la tierra- dijo Shun sacando un rollo de entre las cosas de los Shinobis asesinados

Muy bien, a partir de aquí cada quien se llevara un pergamino del cielo y uno de la tierra, nos dividiremos en busca de ninjas de Konoha, si encuentran uno ayuden a que pasen la prueba, nos encontraremos en la torre ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Naruto

Si- y entonces los 3 a muy rápida velocidad desaparecieron de ahí

Naruto iba saltando de rama en rama a muy alta velocidad, cuando de repente vio como Gaara estaba peleando contra unos ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia, entonces volteo la vista y vio como el equipo de Hinata observaba la pelea escondidos tras unos arbustos

Después de eso vio como Gaara con su arena mataba a esos sujetos haciendo que su sangre cayera como lluvia

Vámonos Gaara- dijo Kankurou a punto de dar un salto hacia las ramas

Espera- Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia los arbustos donde estaba el equipo de Hinata, Naruto vio como ellos estaban congelados por el miedo

Delante de Gaara apareció Naruto

Vaya Gaara parece que me descubriste- dijo Naruto

¿Naruto?, vaya ahora veremos que existencia es mayor- dijo empezando a sacar arena de su calabaza

Espera, creo que mejor sería que peleemos después, ahora no sería un buen momento, tenemos que ir a la torre- dijo Naruto

Tienes razón, entonces nuestra pelea se pospondrá un tiempo- dijo para después irse con sus hermanos

Ustedes salgan de ahí- hablo Naruto hacia el arbusto, entonces el equipo 8 salió de su Shock y después salieron de los arbustos

¿No creen que es mala idea ver los combates de los demás equipos?- pregunto Naruto ya que el equipo 8 se encontraba frente a él

Déjate de tonterías, ahora mismo nos entregaras tus pergaminos si no quieres morir-dijo para después concentrar chakra-Juujin Bunshin [Clon bestia]- entonces Akamaru se transforma en un segundo Kiba- Gatsuuga [Doble Colmillo Perforador]

Kiba Y Akamaru se lanzaron contra Naruto mientras Shino empezaba a liberar a sus insectos, Naruto al ver venir a Kiba solo apunto sus palmas a los 2 remolinos que venían a impactarle y entonces al momento justo antes de que lleguen contra él les da un fuerte golpe que los manda a volar contra un árbol dejando a ambos inconscientes

Después de eso Shino mando una gran cantidad de insectos contra Naruto y estos empezaron a consumir su chakra pero de repente los insectos se empezaron a prender en llamas cosa que desconcertó mucho a Hinata y a Shino, entonces Naruto empezó a acercarse a ellos 2

Y..ya, no que..Queremos pelear Naruto-Kun- dijo Hinata

Naruto se acerco a donde estaban Kiba y Akamaru y a los 2 los cargo y empezó a caminar de regreso con Shino y Hinata

No Qu..queremos p. mas- repitió Hinata

Eso lo sé- dijo mientras dejaba a Kiba en el suelo y a Akamaru encima de el, pero este ya había despertado y entonces mordió a Naruto en la mano, pero Naruto ni siquiera le importo

¡Akamaru!- regaño Hinata al pequeño perrito blanco mientras intentaba hacer que soltara a Naruto, hasta que al fin lo pudo lograr- discúlpalo el ..

No te preocupes, que pergamino les falta

[Aquí el equipo 8 no había conseguido ningún pergamino todavía]

E..el la ti..tierra- contesto con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro

Toma- le dijo extendiéndole un rollo que traía en su bolsillo

P..pero..- no alcanzo a terminar por que fue interrumpida

Es un regalo de agradecimiento- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y Hinata tomo el rollo

Pero ¿agradecimiento?, pero solo te hemos molestado- dijo Hinata que reunió todo su valor para hablar sin tartamudear

Pero valió la pena- dijo y entonces empezó a marcharse pero Hinata se dio cuenta que la mano que fue mordida por Akamaru, aun sangraba

- dijo y Naruto se detuvo y de dio la vuelta y ella llego a donde él estaba- tu ma..mano

No es nada- dijo Naruto restándole importancia al asunto

Dej..dejame cu..curarte- dijo y entonces tomo la mano de Naruto y un gran sonrojo adorno su rostro y entonces lavo la herida y le puso una crema curativa y después de eso le vendo la mano

Gracias Hinata-Chan- le dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

De n..nada- dijo Hinata cual sonrojo aun no desaparecía

Nos vemos- y después de eso desapareció

Por Otro lado Razor iba corriendo por las ramas de los árboles cuando pudo visualizar al equipo 7 descansando bajo un árbol, así que deicidio ver que es lo que hacían pues al parecer Sasuke y Sai estaban inconscientes

Después de un rato, los sujetos del sonido que anteriormente se habían enfrentado a Kabuto estaban ahí, entonces esos 3 se lanzaron contra los 3 del árbol y entonces Sakura activo unas cuantas trampas que fueron evadidas por los atacantes, decidió entrar en acción, pero antes de eso Rock Lee había aparecido para enfrentarse a ellos

Decidió esperar un poco más, pero su descanso fue corto ya que Lee cayó al suelo gritando de dolor con una mano en la oreja izquierda, aquí si era hora de entrar a pelear

Entonces cuando iban a darle el golpe de gracia a Lee una gran ventisca azoto el lugar haciendo retroceder un poco a los del sonido y después de que la ventisca parara Razor apareció frente a ellos

¿Quien eres tú?- pregunto uno de ellos que vendas eran lo que cubrían la mayoría de su rostro

Lo siento, pero tendré que matarlos- dijo viéndolos fijamente

¡Es lo que crees!- la mujer del grupo se lanzo contra él y salto para caerle por encima y antes de que pudiera golpearlo, Razor se quito de su lugar y ella cayo dándole un golpe al suelo y cuando se levanto recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que la mando volando contra sus compañeros

Entonces el de cabellos alborotados se iba lanzar contra él, pero un fuerte chakra rodeo el lugar y todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía y vieron que Sasuke se levantaba con la marca maldita activa lanzándose contra Zaku

Tomo Sasuke a Zaku de los 2 brazos y de un movimiento se los rompió [rompió no arranco]

Después de eso Dosu dejo el pergamino de la tierra en el suelo diciendo que volverían y no se esconderían y entonces Sasuke se lanzo contra Razor

¿Que haces Sasuke?, la batalla termino- dijo Razor mientras esquivaba los golpes que Sasuke lanzaba

En ese momento Sakura se levanto y corrió hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba y lo abrazo por la espalda, rogándole que parara cosa que Sasuke obedeció después de eso Shun apareció

¿Que paso?- pregunto acercándose al grupo

La serpiente de Orochimaru ya lo marco- dijo Razor lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el escuchara

¿Por que no se la has quitado?- pregunto Shun

Por que con eso decidirá cuál es su camino, el de proteger a sus amigos y aldea o el de la venganza y el odio- contesto Razor mirando hacia unos arbustos- Ustedes salgan de ahí

Entonces de los arbustos salió el trío Ino-Shika-Cho

¿Que se supone que estaban haciendo? –pregunto Shun

Esperando el momento de atacarlos- contesto Shikamaru

¿En serio quieres pelear Shikamaru?- pregunto Razor acercándose al equipo 10 que empezaba a retroceder- ya veo, creo que me tienen miedo

No es eso- dijo Ino- es solo que vimos que el equipo 7 estaba en peligro y vinimos a ayudarlos

Entonces, Sasuke ten- dijo Razor lanzándole el pergamino del cielo- espero que lleguen a la torre

Y Sasuke solo tomo el pergamino

Y tu el de peinado de escoba- apuntando a Shikamaru- ¿que pergamino les falta?

Mi nombre es Shikamaru y no tengo por que contestar a eso- dijo el pelinegro

Entonces- sacando de su bolsillo un pergamino del cielo cosa que intrigo al equipo 10 y eso Shun y Razor lo notaron- ¿entonces es este?, tomen- lanzándole el pergamino y Chouji lo atrapo

Gracias- dijeron Ino y Chouji a excepción de Shikamaru que seguía sorprendido que personas que él no conocía muy bien los ayudaran

No importa solo lleguen a la torre – dijo y tras esto él y Razor desaparecieron

Razor y Shun llegaron a la torre y ahí se encontraba Naruto esperándolos con varios ninjas de otras aldeas muertos a sus pies

Se tardaron- dijo levantándose de la roca donde estaba sentado

Entonces los 3 entraron a la torre y abrieron los pergaminos y Kakashi Hatake apareció frente a ellos, a Kakashi le pareció muy conocido Naruto, entonces les hizo una pregunta que los 2 contestaron correctamente, después de eso pasaron a la sala de combate y después de esperar algunas horas el tiempo del segundo examen termino y los equipos que lograron llegar se formaron frente al Hokage y otros Jounin que estaban en la sala

Continuara…


End file.
